You Promised
by Sukika-chan
Summary: Light Yagami has lost his memories of the Death Note. However, during this period of time, he has fallen in love with L, the clever detective. But what happens when he turns back into Kira? What's going to happen to L and the new bond he shares with him?


You Promised‏

Light dreamed that someone was calling his name over and over. He couldn't breathe and he felt like he was drowning. The water felt hot and sticky, like blood. A cry, like the last ring of bells, called out, "You promised…" Light turned over. "Promised what? I just want to sleep…" Finally, Light opened his eyes to see an unfocused face above him. Who was it? Who.....with the big dark eyes and messy black hair…

Light sat up quickly out of bed, the handcuffs between L and him jangling loudly. His heart was pounding like crazy.

"Wha...Ryuuzaki?! What time is it?!"

" 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Then, what the heck did you wake me up for?!"

"Well, you may not know, but you turned over slightly too far and pulled me off my bed. If you need proof, you may observe the chaos…."

"What...?"

Light scanned the room and finally found L's bed among the darkness. L was right -- the blankets were clinging onto the edge of the mattress for dear life and his pillow was sprawled across the wooden floor. Light groaned.

"Why can't you just remove the dumb handcuffs? I'm telling you, I'm not Kira --"

"Now my suspicion of you being Kira has risen by 2%." L replied calmly.

"What? Why?!"

"Well, for you to be almost half asleep and still defending yourself.....it seems quite suspicious."

Light flopped back onto the mattress and sighed loudly. Why was L so freaking annoying sometimes? "Go back to sleep....." Light pulled his blankets over him, staring up at the ceiling. He frowned. Something was wrong…..it seemed kind of… fuzzy….

"Light-kun?"

"Ugh….what?"

"Now that you have woken me, I am afraid I cannot fall back asleep. I would like some strawberry cheesecake now." L said, looking at Light with large, innocent eyes.

_Oh, for the love of…_ Light groaned. "Can't you at least try to fall asleep….Ow!"

L had already dragged Light out of bed with the handcuff and was going out of the room. He pulled Light out of the door and walked into the temporary kitchen. Light was practically fighting the handcuff to get back to bed, but L kept a strong grip on the end of his own. Light glared at L, but reluctantly followed anyway.

_Grr…L , I'll get you for this…_ Light thought, gritting his teeth. Ever since he was handcuffed to L, he didn't get even a night of decent sleep. It was always L, hunched over like always, asking for sweets but not really giving Light a chance to reply. _And how the hell does he keep his figure like that while eating tons of sugar each day? Well, he says that it's exercise with his brain but I really doubt it…that's really defying logic. And not sitting in that terrible pose of his will decrease his deducing skills by 40%? I'd have to be exceedingly retarded to believe that._ Light grumbled words that didn't even make sense as he watched L dig his fork into the cheesecake and lick cream off the strawberries. He looked up at Light, who was still thinking about how L would keep from getting fat while eating so many sweets, and asked, "Light-kun, do you want some too?"

"No, Ryuuzaki, not at all…" Light mumbled. He looked up to see L's reaction, but L's face was strangely blurry…

"Are you okay, Light-kun? You don't look well…" L asked, peering at Light's face closely. To Light, L looked blurry and… and…and…cute?

_Wait, what?! What am I thinking?!_ Light suddenly was flustered and his face felt hot. _There's something wrong with me!_

"Light-kun, you really don't look well. Do you have a fever?" L placed his hand on Light's forehead. At L's touch, Light suddenly exploded.

"Look, I really don't feel too well, so can I please get back to bed?!" Light said, wrenching L's hand off his forehead and looking away so that L couldn't see his face.

L looked surprised. "Y-yes, just let me finish this bite," L said, hurriedly shoving the last piece of cheesecake into his mouth. "But what do I do? I won't be able to fall back asleep…"

"Just try to. Okay?" Light said through gritted teeth

When Light finally flopped onto the soft mattress, he calmed down a bit. But even then, things looked blurry and his face still felt hot. "God, what is wrong with me?"

"Hmm?" L inquired.

"Nothing, nothing."

Light finally fell back into a shallow sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Light woke, it was 6 o'clock AM. His face was still hot, everything was still fuzzy, and he had a headache. He tilted his head to the left to look at L. His eyes widened when he saw what L was doing.

L had managed to steal Light's portable laptop and was playing on it. He was clicking through all of Light's documents. He fumbled through them with great interest. Light saw his history essay on the screen, which he hadn't finished yet. L read through it, placing his thumb in his mouth. Light tried to tell L to stop messing with his computer and that he was already doing enough by messing with Light's sleep, but his throat was too dry, so when his mouth opened, no sound came out. When he finally mended his dry throat, Light said, "Ryuuzaki, stop messing with my documents please."

L looked at Light with his strange looking eyes. "Ah. I see that you are awake. I had hoped you would not have minded that I play with your computer, but I see that you do. But the documents you have written are quite interesting, one in particular…" L said, bringing up a particularly short document to full size. "Really, Light-kun, I thought you would be smart enough not to write your diary entries in a place so revealing."

Light woke up completely at the last sentence. _What? I did not write diary entries into my computer! Or did I? But still, what the hell is he talking about?!_ Light sat up straight and looked at L with wide eyes.

"What –"

"_Handcuffed to L Day 15: I never really looked at L that closely before, but now that I must see him every day, I have realized that he is quite cute. I have also realized that I have taken quite a liking to him too. Do you think that I have fallen in love with him?" _L looked up at Light. He whispered, "Light-kun, are you really in love with me?"

Light was baffled. He didn't know what to say. "Um…I-I don't know…maybe?"

L looked at Light with admiration in his eyes. Wait…was it admiration or…the look of…

_Crap. Why did I just say that?!_ Light thought, blushing furiously. He snatched the computer away from L and looked at the real document L was looking at. Light gritted his teeth. It was merely the beginning of his English essay. He had been tricked! L stared at him with the look of success still in his eyes. A rare smile played at his lips.

"Damn you, Ryuuzaki! Why did you trick me?!" Light shouted glaring at L while he turned off the computer, slammed down the laptop screen violently, and shoved it under his bed. L merely looked at Light.

"I was curious to see your reaction. It could help with the Kira case. I have to get as many clues as I ca --"

L was cut off when Light threw a powerful punch at L's face. L wrenched Light's hand from his face, the chain jangling loudly. He looked Light straight into the eyes. "You know what my motto is – an eye for an eye." He kicked Light hard in the stomach and they landed onto Light's bed. "Get off me you bastard!" Light said, flipping L over so he could punch him again. At that moment, Matsuda and Mr. Yagami entered the room. _Oh, crap…no… _Light thought, for he knew what it would look like to Matsuda and his father. He was very accurate.

"Ryuuzaki, I have more files for you to observe –"Mr. Yagami froze when he saw Light and L on the bed with Light on top. Matsuda just stared and after a moment, his jaw dropped open.

"L-Light, what is going on?" asked Mr. Yagami shakily, after a moment that felt like eternity. Light jumped off quickly and L sat up in a hurry. "I-I think we shall leave you two to…_recover_ from whatever you were doing." He gave a small cough and nudged Matsuda gently, who was still staring at the two boys. "L-Light-kun, I-I never knew you were…" Mr. Yagami nudged Matsuda harder, and Matsuda received the message. The two men backed out of the room and closed the door with a creak.

Light and L looked at their feet for a moment. Finally, they lifted their heads to say something at the same time.

"Ryuuzaki—,"

"Light-kun—,"

The two boys looked at each other and Light said, "You go first."

"No, you go first," L urged.

Light sighed. "It looks like we're both going to have some explaining to do." He looked at L in the eyes. "Do you have any suggestions of what we could say that would cause the fight we had? We can't exactly say what really happened…right?" Light gulped and looked away as he said the last line. If he and L told Mr. Yagami the truth, Light's father would be horrified. _It'd be almost as bad as if I told my father that I was Kira…which is different because that is not true, but what I had said after that irritating question L had asked is. _Light shuddered at what his whole family would think if he had told them that he was in love with the top detective in the world. And that the detective was a boy. That would probably be the worst part. Light couldn't help thinking that he probably _was_ in love with L.

_Wait!! What?! Not this again!_ Light felt the color rushing to his cheeks once more, but he pushed the thought off a mental cliff. But it was still clinging onto the edge of the cliff. _Dammit…Damn Ryuuzaki. Damn all these thoughts I'm having!_

"Light-kun?"

The sound of L's voice brought Light's mind back to Earth. "What? Oh, yes, umm…your suggestions?"

"Light-kun…not thinking anything dirty, are you? I think it is quite enough for what Yagami-san and Matsuda think already, no?" L said. Then his eyes traveled down to his wrist. "And why were you staring at my hand?" Light suddenly realized that he indeed had been staring at L's hand.

"I wasn't thinking anything dirty and I wasn't really _staring_ at your hand because I was in deep thought, that's all!" Light said in a hurry. He stole a glance at L's face to see his reaction. L didn't look convinced but he let the topic go. "I think we could say that you were having a nightmare and you suddenly punched me and I thought you actually meant to do it and kicked back. And then we ended up where we were. Is that alright?" Light knew that L was being slightly sarcastic, but nodded anyway. They used that story, but Mr. Yagami and Matsuda still didn't look reassured. Especially .

"I-I see," replied during the story-telling. He looked at Light with a concerned look, but Light wasn't paying attention. L paused for a moment and turned on his computer. He was clearly embarrassed, but he didn't show it in front of everybody. Light, however, was staring off into space, his mind completely in a different world. Matsuda just didn't look like he believed the story, but nodded off everything anyway.

Meanwhile, Light just stared at the wall. _All those thoughts…they seemed so strange. Do I actually like L? _Light looked at L, who was getting into the part about Light having nightmares. Light rubbed his eyes and looked at L again. He looked at everyone else in the room and they all looked the same. They were all blurry. Suddenly, Light felt dizzy and hot. He took a few steps backward and collapsed into a comfortable armchair in front of a computer. His head throbbed horribly. He looked at L again, who was drawing the story to a close.

"…And that was when you came in, Yagami-san, Matsuda." L looked at them with big, innocent eyes.

"Alright, well, here are the papers." said, handing L a stack of papers." I will be back soon – my wife is expecting me in a few minutes."

Suddenly, Watari appeared on the screen of the computer L had just turned on. "Master L, I see that you have not had your breakfast yet. May I ask what I can get you?"

L looked up. "Cake?" he said, with far more interest than when he was shuffling through papers.

looked at Light. "I will probably get breakfast for you at a nearby restaurant, Light. What do you want?"

Light looked up also. "Just whichever is the most inexpensive, Father."

"And would you like me to get you some, Matsuda?"

"Ah – I shall go with you."

When the two men walked out of the building, L sat in his chair in his usual pose again. He put his thumb into his mouth as he shuffled through the papers handed to him once more. Light bent over to look at the papers. Even the words on each page looked blurry. _What the hell is going on?_ Light thought.

"Interesting…Light-kun, look at this," said L, pointing to a sentence on the seventh page.

"Huh? What…oh, yeah," Light shook himself mentally. _Come on…concentrate._ But even when Light squinted, which made his head throb even more, the words did not become any clearer. In fact, there seemed to be twins of them floating around…

"Light-kun…" L said, looking at Light, who was still squinting at the page.

"Huh – uh, yeah?!" Light said, almost jumping out of his chair in surprise. _Had L guessed what I've been thinking?_

"Would you like a chocolate parfait to help you read better?"

Light practically fell out of his chair. A simple question like that had made him grip his chair. Light talked furiously to himself in his mind. _Light, you idiot! Letting a stupid, innocent question like that get the best of you! Why am I such a -- _Light broke off when he felt something sweet in his mouth. He looked up to see where it had come from.

L had picked up a small chocolate parfait and shoved it into Light's mouth. Light felt his impatience building up again. "Why you—"

Light broke off when he felt the dizziness hit him hard. His punch faltered and he felt his head hit L's chair. Wait – was it L's chair or something worse…when did L's chair's fabric switch to jean…?

Light lifted his head and found that L was looking down at him in surprise. Wait…looking down?

_Oh…crap._

Light realized that he had landed in L's lap. He jerked up and collapsed back into his own chair. He looked at L guiltily. He was expecting L to kick him, but instead, Light could have sworn he saw a tinge of pink in L's cheeks.

"Light-kun…that was…"L hesitated, looking down at his papers, but not really reading them. "…awkward."

"I-I'm sorry!" Light exclaimed, feeling his own cheeks turn pink. Light's voice came out too squeaky. He cleared his throat and was even more embarrassed. _Oh. My. God. Did it really have to be his lap? Why couldn't it have been somewhere else?! Damn headache! What the hell is happening to me?!_

Suddenly, everything was swirling. The wood of the desk turned into a whirling pool of brown. L was a giant puddle of black, white, and blue. Light held up his hands. Even they were blobs of peach. _What the –_

Light broke off as he felt extremely dizzy this time, his face hotter this time, and his chair slide underneath him with a crash and L saying, "Light-kun?" But other than those mentioned he heard nothing. He didn't see anything either. Everything was black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Light opened his eyes groggily. He was lying on his bed with his blankets over him. _Oh…_Light thought. _It's just a summer morning and I don't have to get up early…_ Light pulled the covers over him more, snuggling in warmly. He could just go back to sleep safely, he didn't have any tests to study for yet…summer was here, for heaven's sake.

_Wait! Just a few moments ago…didn't I just….oh._ Light groaned. He couldn't believe he had just collapsed right in front of L! He sat up quickly but fell backwards anyway. The pain in his head was just too great. _Ugh…I can't even think straight. Wait, but where's L?_ Light looked around. He spotted L playing with Light's computer at the foot of Light's bed.

"Get off my bed, Ryuuzaki…" Light mumbled, still clearing his throat. Even his throat hurt. What was wrong with him?

L looked over at where Light was. "Ah…awake at last, hm? You've slept for three hours." L rose from the bed, walked over to Light, and crouched on the floor. "Do you feel alright?"

"No, not really." Light replied, closing his eyes for a moment. "Do you know what is wrong with me?"

"Everything."

Light was irritated by the comment. "I mean, do I have some kind of a disease right now?" he said sharply.

"I can't believe you actually took me seriously there, Light-kun. I thought you would be smarter. You have a very high fever and a bad cold. I'll have to check your temperature again, won't I? Let me feel." L placed a hand on Light's forehead. "Hmm…not exactly better, but not worse either." L fumbled through the drawers next to Light's bed.

"H-how did I get here, Ryuuzaki?" said Light nervously. _Here it comes…_

"Of course, I carried you up here. How else could I have done it?" L said casually. "Ah -- here it is." He said suddenly. He pulled out a thermometer. He fiddled with it for a few moments.

_No! Just what I had thought! _Light thought, the color rushing to his cheeks. _This is so stupid. _He couldn't help adding to his thoughts, _just like a princess._

"Ugh…not piggy-back right?" Light said, putting a hand in his face.

L looked at him. "What did you expect, Light-kun? Bridal-style?"

Light groaned. "No, Ryuuzaki! And why would I – "

Light felt something getting shoved into his mouth again. This time it was the thermometer, which, of course, did not taste as sweet as the chocolate parfait. Light practically choked on it. "Yes…" Ryuuzaki began, sighing. "Not any better…still in the one hundreds." He wiped the thermometer onto Light's bedspread and put it on a table so he could remember to have Watari wash it later. When L had crouched over Light, L's scent crashed over him. He smelled like strawberry cheesecake and something else good…was it sugar? No, it was something else. But it definitely smelled good.

Suddenly, Light blurted it out. He couldn't hold it any longer. "You smell good…" he mumbled into his pillow.

"_What?_"

"Ah…er…" Light suddenly realized what he had just said. "I-I didn't say anything!"

L looked at him, not convinced. "Yes, of course." Light had never seen him look so irritated.

"I-I'm sorry!" Light said, a little louder than he had intended to. "I'm sorry…" he said a bit softer.

L sighed again. "That's your second sorry today, Light-kun. And this is the second time I have forgiven you today. I don't expect anymore. I don't want you to repeat yourself too often." L plopped onto his own bed and toyed with Light's computer some more.

"Umm…may I ask why you like my computer so much?" Light said, eyeing L closely.

"Hmm?" L said, distracted for a moment. "Ah -- well, I like seeing what you have on it. So far, I haven't found anything that looks too suspicious so far… so my percentage of suspicion has dropped…" L put his thumb in his mouth again. "Hmm…one percent."

"_Just one?!_" Light was appalled. "Just a measly one percent?! _Come on!_"

"Yes, just one percent. If you can prove yourself more, then I'd like to see everything."

"Whoa – _what?!_" Light was baffled.

"I mean personally see your wallet, your house, your room…everything."

"O-oh…" Light sighed, relieved. "…that's what you meant…"

"Light-kun…" It was L's turn to sigh. "You couldn't possibly have been thinking …_that, _correct?" L looked up from the computer screen with a look of concern. It was almost identical to the one Light's father had displayed a few hours ago.

"No…of course not!" Light exclaimed, pretending to look horrified. "Why in the world would I be thinking…of _that_, Ryuuzaki?!"

_God, how can he always know what I'm thinking? _Light thought, looking away from L. _Well, I'd better stop thinking this right now or he'll know what I'm thinking! Stupid detective…well, technically he's not stupid since he's the top detective in the world…Gyaaah!_

Light shook his head vigorously. "Damn fever!" he said aloud, when everything started swirling again. "Ugh…"

L looked up from Light's laptop. "You idiot! You're supposed to stay still and relax, not going around and hurting yourself! Cussing is _not_ going to help, stupid! I can't believe you could be this stupid, Light Yagami!" L was flustered and angry.

Light was so surprised he literally fell out of his bed. Blankets were strewn all around him. His pillow was on the wooden floor. He looked up at L with wide eyes. "You…" Light gabbled. "You…you're…actually…you…?!"

"I'm what, Light Yagami?" L said in a soft, dangerous tone. Light found that L was _very_ scary when he used Light's full name. Light gulped.

"Y-you're actually…" Light hesitated, for he didn't know what might be coming. "You're showing some…emotions?" Light gulped again.

L blinked for a few moments. Then he looked at himself. "That's strange…I've been showing more emotions than usual today." L examined his hand. "Usually I only show some 0.13794% of the day."

"Which is basically when you're alone," Light added. He couldn't help himself.

"Yes," L said, turning his attention to Light. "That is correct." He sighed. "And I can't believe I have gone through almost –"he looked at the clock and sighed again. "_Four_ hours without any sweets. I am surprised that I survived at all."

Light found himself unstoppably grinning. It looked strange on him. L glanced over at Light. "What, Light-kun?"L asked.

Light kept on grinning. "That means you _can_ survive without sweets," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light finally fell back asleep after he got back onto the bed. Of course, his face hurt from grinning and complained about it. L told Light that it was technically his own fault and sleep.

L continued to toy with Light's computer. He fumbled through all of Light's things, but his mind was concentrated on something else.

_Just now…I showed some emotions to someone other than myself. Of course, those are the only people I trust. Or should I say person? _L looked at Light's emails. There was also nothing suspicious. _The only people I trust…does that mean I trust Light-kun? But he could be Kira! Even then, however, I am wondering if I have taken a liking to him. Have I? Emotions to only the people I trust…_ L killed some brain cells while thinking about that nonstop. Even so, they would grow back anyway. The great detective can't lose more brain cells with rubbish thoughts such as love. They have to be completely focused, especially with the case L was solving. But those thoughts kept on circling back to him…

L sighed softly and turned off Light's computer. He stared out the window. There was nothing to do except think about the Kira case…

Light shifted under his blankets a little. Of course, he wasn't really sleeping even though his head was screaming for him to. First of all, his head hurt too much and, lastly, his thoughts were only about one person; the person that was sitting across from him. The two were completely unaware of the other person as they wandered through different thoughts about each other. Or so it would appear to some people.

Actually, they were quite aware of each other. Light was constantly listening to hear what L was doing and if he knew Light was awake. L was constantly listening to hear if Light was still breathing deep and evenly which meant he was sleeping. Or it could mean he was just faking it. That was what L thought. He slowly rose from his bed and peered over at Light, careful not to make a sound in case Light really was asleep.

Light, of course, kept on pretending he was asleep, making sure he had relaxed breathing. He closed his eyes firmly so L couldn't see him blinking. Light sagged his shoulders a fraction to look a bit more relaxed.

L whispered, just enough for Light to hear him if he was awake or not hear him if he was asleep, "Light-kun, what were you talking about when you said I smelled good?"

Light felt his mental jaw fall off. _Oh my god, he actually did hear it! Okay, maybe I shouldn't be too surprised…he is a detective…the best to be specific…_ Light felt instantly guilty. He didn't notice, but his shoulders tensed up just a slight bit more.

L noticed of course. "Light-kun, you don't have to pretend for me." L put his hand on Light's shoulder. At L's touch, Light felt a little tingle go through his body. _Wait – what the? Did I actually like it when he touched me?! Gaaaah!_

Light lay still for a moment more to see if L would touch him again. Maybe…that was just a…I don't know. I'll just test it again to see if it does it this time…

L noticed that Light was still disobeying to get up. L sighed and shook Light hard at the shoulders. It sent shock waves through Light's body alright, but they were _not_ nice waves. _Okay…now that did not feel so good…_ Light thought, finally opening his eyes up to the blinding light.

"Ow…the light…" Light said, shielding his eyes from the light.

"You'll get used to it soon," said L, shoving a thermometer down Light's throat again. "Hmm…a little better."

Light started feeling himself getting irritated again. "Ryuuzaki…will you knock it off for once and be a little more _gentle_?!"

L looked at him calmly. "Who's fault is it that you received a cold in the first place, then?" he asked patiently.

Light felt strong enough now to give L a nice punch in the stomach. "How can you be so calm right after you almost murdered somebody by choking them to death?!" Light took careful aim this time and threw a punch at L's stomach. L merely stepped aside and Light saw the wood beneath him instead. _Oh crap,_ he thought as he shut his eyes against the impact he was going to receive. But instead, he felt a hand catch him at the waist. Light felt his face crash into L's shoulder.

_Why does his shoulder just need to be so bony?!_ Light thought as he felt L's shoulder bone poke into his cheek. But he also felt a strange thrill go through him. _No! Not again…!_ Light though as he gritted his teeth. _Why, why, why, why?! This is killing me!_

"Light-kun," L said, pulling Light up to look at him. "Please, fighting is not going to help either. Do I need to tell you everything?"

_No…not at all, L._ thought Light, grinding his teeth together. He looked at L in the eyes. Or he tried to, at least. Light found that he couldn't look at L straight in the eyes. He could feel himself blushing.

"Light-kun, are you alright?" L noticed the blush creeping up into Light's cheeks. Light looked away.

"I'm fine, L," he muttered through clenched teeth. At this rate, his teeth would be gone in a few days.

"Light-kun, you know I don't like to be called that," said L, lifting Light and carrying him back to his bed. "Call me Ryuuzaki."

"F-fine, Ryuuzaki!" Light said, turning completely red now. "Put me down, now!!"

"Light, I hope you aren't actually enjoying this," murmured L, putting Light down into his bed. "You know I'm _not_ interested in men, right now."

"Sh-shut up! I _know _that already, bastard!" Light shouted, looking at L straight in the eyes for once. He thought he felt a thin bolt of electric between their gaze.

"Light-kun, I told you already that cussing isn't going to help…"L said with a smooth tone.

"Ryuuzaki, if you don't shut the fuck up now, I'm going to go crazy and do something I shouldn't," Light said in a dangerous tone, with an edge of menace.

"Light-kun, I'm trying to tell you that cussing is no—" L broke off as he felt a hand on the back of his head and a hand catch his waist. He felt something soft on his lips. L held his hands out in front of him, but, instead of air, he felt someone's chest. Light? That was when L realized that…

Light was kissing him.

L had seen people kiss before. He had always thought it was stupid and disgusting. If you're willing to show how much you love that person, shouldn't you just say so instead doing that?

But L suddenly realized that kissing meant much more, more than words could describe. L felt different and not like himself. He wondered. But when he wondered, he knew exactly why he felt different. This had never happened before and this was his first time. L, the great detective, was doing something opposite of what he usually did.

L couldn't think straight.

_Light-kun is…_ L tried again to make that beginning into a sentence. _Light-kun is…he might be…why…what is…_ Finally, L got a whole sentence through. But he did not like it

_Am I in love with Light Yagami?_

Finally, Light broke away from L. "I told you…" Light panted. "I told you…I'd do…something…crazy." Light looked to see L's reaction. He could almost feel L's foot in his face. Light's jaw dropped.

He got a completely different reaction.

L was frozen for a moment. Then he placed a thumb in his mouth again. He was thinking. Hard. Then, he flopped down on his bed.

Light gave a mental sight of relief. At least he didn't need to deal with L's foot. Not yet. He backed up and sat down slowly on his bed. He was thinking, too.

_That was strange,_ Light thought. Then it hit him. He had just kissed L. L, the top detective, the lover of candy, the one who kicked Light so many times. L…

The teenage boy. _Boy._

_No! Why the hell was I so stupid?! Why?! Why…_ Light blushed furiously. _Why?!_

_Why did I actually do that?! Is it because…I love him?_

Light's eyes widened as that thought crashed into his mind like a tidal wave. But then his headache kicked in. And his face felt hot, not only from what just happened. His fever was back to torture him again.

"Shit…" Light cursed under his breath. He glanced over at L. Was he angry, sad, or happy? Light couldn't tell. L's face was back to his normal emotionless face. Light gave up and decided to try to sleep. His head was still screaming for him to. Light turned over and tucked himself into the blankets. L had a tinge of pink in his cheeks stared at L. He didn't know what to say. He felt guilty. Guiltier than he had ever felt. Even he did not know why he had kissed L. He just…did.

Deciding to get off the topic, Light asked, "Do you know what time it is?" Suddenly, it came out sounding very stupid. Light was furious with himself. First, he kissed L, and now he was sounding stupid. How much worse could this get in just one day?

"8:47." L said, looking at the clock on Light's laptop.

"Yes…er…right." Light said after a few moments. They sat in an awkward silence. After what just happened, there wasn't much to say. The air was a peaceful sky, yet in their minds was a raging storm. Questions flooded their minds, but no one answered. Light started to feel uncomfortable in the long silence, and the room became strangely stuffy. Perhaps he needed some fresh air to clear his mind.

"Can we go outside?" Light suddenly found himself sounding like a small child. "Er…please?" He put on his cutest begging puppy look.

"No." L replied firmly. "Not with your cold."

"We'll buy some _strawberry cheesecake_…" Light said, thinking fast. He stretched out the last two words, honey dripping from each word.

L's eyes looked as if in a trance. "Alright…" he said dreamily.

Light dragged him out of the room and spotted an empty box with a few crumbs left in it. "What is that, L?"

"Call me Ryuuzaki." L said firmly. "And that –"he pointed a finger at it. " – is – I mean, was – the breakfast Mr. Yagami brought you."

"What do you mean, was?" Light said, narrowing his eyes.

"It was a _cake_, after all…" L said, giving a hint of a smile. "It was very good. Please say thank you to Mr. Yagami for me when you see him again."

"_Ryuuzaki…_" Light said, his eyes burning into L's.

"Well, you didn't ask about it anyway." L said, widening his eyes to look innocent. How did L know all of Light's weak spots? Light couldn't stay mad at him for long whenever he did that. Light sighed instead, continuing the drag L out of the hotel.

Light stomped off with his stomach was growling like crazy to the elevator. L was still in his "we're getting strawberry cheesecake!" mode, mumbling, "Strawberry cheesecake…" under his breath. Light ignored him and headed toward the nearest bakery. He read the sign. _Diamond Bakery, huh? Shouldn't be too bad…_he thought as he entered the door. But before he could, L grabbed Light's arm.

"What?" hissed Light through his teeth once they were outside.

"I need some kind of mask to hide my identity!" L said simply.

"Oh, come on, they won't think you're L! Maybe they'll think you're some kind of a…I don't know, but not L!" Light said. "Now, can we please go eat? You're the one who wants strawberry cheesecake, and I want my breakfast that _you_ ate!"

"Oh, why, thank you," L muttered, glaring at Light. Light glared right back. Looks like things weren't exactly going smoothly.

Light finally dragged L into the bakery and went up to a cashier, a young girl. "Hello, miss," Light said, dipping his head in greeting, "I would like a—"

The girl got an instant nosebleed.

"Er, are you alright?!" Light said, placing a hand on the cashier's shoulder.

"Kyaah, you're so hot!!" the girl squealed, making her nosebleed worse. An older woman came up and said, "Get to work now, young la – and who are _you_?" The older woman stared at Light.

"Um, I am one of your customers, Light Yagami," Light said, not exactly knowing what to say. Before he could announce his order, a third girl scurried up to him.

"Hey, are you single?" she asked, grabbing Light's hands. "I am, and can we go out? Please? Don't you think I'm cute?"

"Uhh…" Light said, backing away a little. "Yes, of course, but…"

"But what?" she asked, pouting.

"You see…I…already have a girlfriend," he said, thinking fast. _Alright,if she asks me who it is, I have no choice but to go to a last resort._

"Who is it?" she demanded.

_Oh, crap,_Light thought. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the abuse he would get later. "Her," he said, pointing at L.

L's only reaction was having a dislocated jaw.

"Her?!" the girl cried. "Oh no! She's way cuter than me!" She ran away, crying.

"W-wait!" Light called, but the girl hid in a corner.

"Now, now, what about me?" the older woman asked.

"Um, can I place my order, please?" Light said, ignoring the question.

"Anything for you," the cashier breathed, already fully recovered from her bloody nose.

"I would like a strawberry cheesecake, and –" he glanced up at the menu. "A blueberry cake."

"You're a sweet tooth, aren't you?" the older woman said, smiling.

"Well, my _girlfriend_ here is a sweet tooth," he said, seeing L twitch in the corner of his eye. It was actually a little fun, teasing L like this. Light decided this moment was definitely worth a kick in the stomach. He handed the amount of money needed to pay for the food to the cashier.

"Alright. Stay or to go?" the cashier asked.

"To go, please," Light said, wanting to escape this random-girls-asking-him-out hell.

The cashier nodded, and prepared a plastic bag and box. Then, she ripped out the reciept and handed it to Light. Light decided it would be better to stay where he was and wait instead of standing next to L. Who knew what might happen? Suddenly, Light felt his headache coming back to taunt him again. Light put a hand up to his head, and he felt his cheeks start to burn a little again. Was it all the heat from the ovens of the bakery or was it his fever? L, sensing the fever coming back, walked to Light's side and held his hand. After all, there wasn't a reason to hide. He was Light's "girlfriend." But secretly, L longed for some kind of warmth like this. Light thought it was just to prove that L was his "girlfriend" and he didn't find out the real reason.

Finally, Light received his order and he walked out of the bakery and headed toward the elevator. Both boys remained silent in the elevator. The elevator reached their floor and they walked to their room in silence. Light slipped the room key into the slot, and he opened the door for L to enter. L nodded his head absently and walked in. Light followed and closed the door.

"Now, Light Yagami, what was this whole girlfriend business all about?" he asked, once Light hopped onto the bed and taking out his blueberry cake. L's tone was smooth and soft, but Light wasn't tricked by it. L was angry, and rightly so.

"I couldn't think of anything else," he said quickly, digging a plastic fork into his cake. "I mean, what would you do in that kind of situation?"

"I have never been in that kind of situation and I will never be," L said. "I'm not "hot", like that girl said."

"But that one girl said that you were cute," Light protested. "And I think you're cute -- I mean, er…" Light had spilled a little too much.

"I know you're just saying that to make me feel better. I hardly go outdoors – how can I even looks decently cute?" L said, his face expressionless.

"You are, L," Light said, facing the other way.

"Ryuuzaki, you mean," L said.

"No. I don't mean Ryuuzaki. I mean L, the real you. Not Ryuuzaki, some kind of disguise." Light said fiercely.

The two boys sat in a long silence. Neither of them wanted to face the other way. They were afraid that they might reveal too much of their feelings in their eyes.

"I'm done eating." Light finally said, getting off the topic. He set the empty plate on a table. He glanced at the strawberry cheesecake. It was still untouched.

"Eat your strawberry cheesecake. I paid for that you know." Light said, pointing at the cake.

"I thought _you_ were going to eat it as your breakfast, since I ate the one that was supposed to be yours." L replied, turning around.

"I-I bought that for you, Ryuuzaki," Light stammered. They were getting on the same topic again.

"Oh." L said, looking down at the cake. "Thank you, Light-kun."

"Ryuuzaki, please call me Light." Light sighed, getting sick of the "Light-kun" stuff.

"Yes, Light-ku – Light," L corrected himself. "Thank you, Light."

"Don't repeat yourself, Ryuuzaki," Light smiled. "Okay, I've got to rest now. My headache is kicking in." Although it was true that his head hurt and his head was screaming for him to sleep, Light also wanted to stop talking about his true feelings and hide away from them for a moment. He settled into his bed, and, before long, his breathing developed into deep, peaceful breathing.

_Light Yagami._ L thought. _Light Yagami. Whenever I think of that name, my chest hurts just slightly. I could never figure out why. But…_L glanced at Light's face. _I wonder…could my fourty-sixth hypothesis be correct?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Water splashed into Light's face. _Oh…my family must have taken me to Seaworld. Probably Sayu wanted it._ Light's throat no longer itched, his face did not feel hot, his head had stopped hurting, and his nose was not stuffy anymore. Light smiled. His cold and his fever were finally gone. And perfect timing for Seaworld, too. Light moved his head slightly, trying to avoid Shamu's dirty water (at least he knew what was in that water), only to feel a pillow._Wait – pillow? I'm in bed? Then how did the water get here?!_ Light jerked his head up to see the sliding door open. He saw that it was raining hard. "Ryuuzaki, will you _please_ close the window? I'm trying to sleep here…"

But L didn't reply.

"Ryuuzaki? Hey, Ryuuzaki?! L! L, where are you?!" He saw a black shape in the darkness.

"L, what are you – L?"

L was standing on the balcony, drenched in rainwater, but he seemed oblivious to it.

"Ryuuzaki, it's freezing out here! Why –"

"Shh." L whispered. "I can hear bells. The orphanage bells. I grew up in an orphanage, didn't I? That meant I was an orphan. And I lost my parents. Children…love their parents, don't they? So I must have loved my parents. But I lost them. Will I lose everybody I love? I love Watari…and he's already growing older…will I lose him? And Light…I love you." L choked out the words. "Does that mean I'll lose you, too? I won't be able to bear it…"

Light walked onto the balcony next to L. He noticed that L's cheeks were wet. He couldn't tell if it was rainwater or tears. L lowered his head. Light circled his arms around L and held him close. There was no reason to lie anymore.

"It's okay, L. I'm here." Light said, closing his eyes. L's shoulders were shaking slightly and his sobs became louder.

L, the great detective, was crying for the first time in a long time.

Light rocked him back in forth as if to soothe a small boy. After all, he could tell L just wanted to be loved again and escape from all the fears in the world.

"Do you love me, Light? Do you truly love me?" L cried into Light's shoulder. "I'm so scared that I'll lose everything again…over and over…a cycle of grief…"

"L, I love you, I really do," Light choked. Tears were running down his cheeks too. The two boys cried together, weighed down by sorrow, love, and fear.

"L, come on, let's get inside." Light said, breaking from their embrace. "We need to get dry. And, look, it's time to go to bed. Okay?" L nodded, but said nothing.

After the boys dried off, they settled into bed. L looked up at the ceiling and said," Light, can I sleep with you?"

"Why?"

"I-I'm cold, that's all."

Light smiled and said,"L, here." He patted a space next to him. L ran to Light's bed and snuggled into the cozy space. He buried his face into Light's shoulder. Light smiled again and put an arm around L. "Light, I love you." L murmured.

Light smiled and said. "I love you too, L."

"Light?" L said, his voice muffled.

"Hm?"

"If you really are Kira, will you promise me that if you ever become Kira again, you'll fight back and not let Kira take control?"

"L…of course." Light said, squeezing L's shoulder affectionately.

"Will you promise?"

"Yes."

L looked up at Light and smiled. He held out his pinky. "You promise? Pinky promise?"

Light smiled sadly and said,"Pinky promise." They linked pinkies and L buried his face into Light's shoulder again.

"You promised…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Light looked out the window of the helicopter as he and L went after Higuchi. How had everything come down to this? It had happened so quickly – at first, they had no idea who Kira was, and now – bam – Higuchi appears out of nowhere and becomes Kira. There was something strange about this, but Light didn't know what. How had Higuchi killed all those people and be concealed this whole time? It was almost impossible! And killing all those people without any contact whatsoever…it was beyond strange.

Light looked down. Police cars were parked near another car which was cornered. Higuchi was in the car window.

_He's going to regret becoming Kira_, Light thought, glaring at Higuchi.

The police showered Higuchi with questions, and shakily, Higuchi replied, "You probably won't believe me, but if you write the name of a person whose face you know in that notebook, that person will die."

Light saw his father pull the notebook out of Higuchi's bag. Suddenly, his father yelled, "M-monster!"

Light's eyes widened and his hands gripped his chair. What was going on? Mogi ran over to Mr. Yagami and asked, "Chief, are you okay?"

"Mogi! Can't you see that thing?!" Mr. Yagami cried.

Mogi, puzzled, reached over and took the notebook. He screamed.

_Can it be that only the people who touch this notebook can see that monster?_ Light and L thought at the same time.

L ordered Mogi to bring the notebook to the helicopter. L took it and his eyes swept the road. His eyes widened, "A shinigami…they really do…exist…"

"Give me the notebook, Ryuuzaki!" Light said and took the notebook from L. All of a sudden, Light gave a scream that made L cringe.

L looked over at Light and he said, "A-are you okay? Anyone would be petrified if they saw that monster..." But when L said it, it was already too late.

After Light had touched the notebook, a flood of memories washed over him, and he screamed at the sudden All his memories of the Death Note came rushing back rapidly. Suddenly, he heard a voice say, "I am L." Then, "If you really are Kira, will you promise me that if you ever become Kira again, you'll fight back and not let Kira take control?" Light clenched his teeth and fought the current. It was hot and sticky, and felt like blood. Voices kept on washing over him: "Pinky promise?" "Light, I love you." Then Light heard himself say, "It's okay, L. I'm here." "L, I love you, I really do." "I love you too, L." "L, here."

Suddenly, the current became so strong, Light felt himself drowning, being sealed inside again. _I can't. I can't let Kira take control again!_ Light couldn't breathe anymore. The voices continued, but more desperate now. Someone kept calling Light's name over and over. It was L's voice. Light struggled to stop Kira from taking control, but he couldn't do it. He felt himself lose consciousness and his sight become blurrier and blurrier until it faded into black.

Then, like the last ring of the orphanage bells, came…

"You promised…"

But it was useless now. Light was sealed deep, deep within Kira. The promise was broken.

Lord Kira had returned.

~~ End ~~

So…how was it? I'll bet you it's the worst fanfic you have ever read, but it _is_ my first. I just decided to do this cuz I was bored with all the other fanfics I've been writing for fun , tell me if it's any good, so I know if I will be able to keep on writing fanfics or not. For all I know, I could be burning your eyes out because you're reading this. I'm really, really sorry if I am. And I know you hate the ending (I do, too. And I'm the writer!), but it was the only thing I could think of if I wanted to stick with the original story and still have the pairing implied. Sorry. Anyway, until next time~~~~

Sayonara!


End file.
